Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and an image sensor circuit.
Background Art
Recent image sensor circuits have increased numbers of pixels, and sensor signals output from the pixels have significantly increased time constants.
And as higher frame rates and higher precisions are required, ADCs of image sensor circuits are required to meet increasingly stringent requirements.